Negative Thinking
by deeys
Summary: Ryuri tak ingin berfikir buruk, tetapi bagaimana bisa jika selama ini Changmin tak pernah menepati janjinya? /ChangminxOC, straight pairing, AU/ dedicated to @ryanmore :


Salam kenal ^^ deeys disini~

Oke, sebelumnya saya bukan penggemar k-pop ._. jadi maafkan saya kalau disini Changmin nya OOC banget ;w; bener-bener gangerti gimana ICnya Changmin soalnya ;w;

This fic is dedicated to **ryanmore** ;]

**Warnings : OOC!Changmin, OC, straight pairing, AU AU AU AU~**

**Disclaimer : Changmin punya DBSK, 30 seconds to mars punya bang Jared, bang Tomo, sama bang Shanon, Hello Kitty punya , Matthew sama Gilbert punyanya Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei :p Yang punya deeys? Ceritanya sama si Ryuri Yukino x3**

_Enjoy the story~_

* * *

><p>"Jadi, malam ini kau tak bisa… Lagi?"<p>

"Iya... Maaf Ryu-chan."

"Ah,_ iie… Daijobou_."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, sudah dulu ya. Mereka sudah menunggu… _Saranghaeyo_ Ryuri."

"_Saranghaeyo_…"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang mematikan _BlackBerry_ hitam miliknya. Menghela nafas panjang di jalanan Tokyo yang dingin.

Gadis itu mengerling jam di tangannya yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa bukannya tambah sepi jalanan malah semakin bertambah ramai. Lebih tepatnya, bertambah ramai dengan pasangan-pasangan yang dimabuk asmara.

Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah _Christmas' Eve_ dan memang ini waktunya untuk pasangan-pasangan yang dimabuk asmara itu berbagi waktu, memadu kasih, dan saling bersama bukan? Tapi tidak, tidak untuk serorang Ryuri Yukino.

Bukannya dia tidak memiliki seorang kekasih-oh dia punya, bahkan kekasih yang tampan- seorang pemuda yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya, Shim Changmin.

Sayangnya, bukan belaian lembut atau pelukan hangat yang didapatnya dari Changmin sekarang. Melainkan hembusan angin Tokyo dan butiran salju yang jatuh secara bergerumbul, menambah dinginnya malam ini.

_Astaga, sudah malam… Kereta terakhir akan segera berangkat,_ batinnya.

Dan dengan segera ia berlari menerobos butiran salju yang menemani kelam malam di langit Tokyo.

* * *

><p><em>I love you, that's what matters.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima<em>."

Ryuri memasukki apartemen kecilnya yang berada di daerah Shibuya. Apartemen yang cukup sederhana untuk ditinggali oleh dua orang. Ya, dua orang. Ryuri tinggal bersama Changmin sejak keluar dari rumahnya yang ada di sebuah desa kecil di Hinohara. Memang pertama kali orang tuanya menentang habis-habisan, tetapi setelah 2 jam penuh penjelasan dari Changmin dan juga janji dimana dia akan menjaga, menyayangi, dan tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada Ryuri akhirnya bisa meluluhkan hati kedua orang tua Ryuri.

Ryuri menaruh tas hitamnya di kamar miliknya, yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Changmin. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian bergegas untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Ryuri sudah selesai menghabiskan makan malam yang tadi dibelinya di supermarket 24 jam terdekat. Seharusnya, hari ini adalah hari dimana dia dan Changmin akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan dinner di sebuah restoran mewah yang dijanjikan Changmin berminggu-minggu lalu.

_Kita makan di restoran Italia yang baru buka itu ya? Atau restoran milik temanku yang dari Canada?_

Ryuri menghela nafas lagi. Sedikit rasa kecewa menyembul di hatinya. Maksudnya, yah siapa yang tak akan kecewa? Seseorang yang tinggal denganmu-tidak, kekasihmu. Yang sudah berjanji akan menemani dirimu, yang sudah berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian. Kini sudah sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya, yah-bukannya dia bersikap egois. Tetapi Changmin sudah keterlaluan.

Dia sudah melewatkan banyak hari-hari liburan musim panas, melewatkan festival sekolah Ryuri, dan bahkan melewatkan hari kunjungan orang tua-ya, selain pacar Changmin juga bertugas sebagai wali Ryuri di Shibuya.

Ryuri tak ingin bersikap egois, dia tahu. Dia tahu bahwa Changmin sibuk bekerja untuk dirinya juga. Untuk menghidupi dirinya, untuk melamar dan menikahi dirinya. Oke, coret yang terakhir. Wajah Ryuri langsung memerah saat memikirkan hal itu.

Ryuri mengambil _BlackBerry_ hitamnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di meja belajar miliknya, ia mengirim BBM untuk Changmin.

**Ryurin : Masih sibuk?**

Tak lama kemudian,_ LED_ biru menyala dengan bunyi_ ting_ menemani.

**ShimC : Iya, maaf ya… Mereka belum mau pulang. Doushite?**

**Ryurin : Ah, iya… Iie, tidak ada apa-apa**

**ShimC : Oh, oke… Jangan tunggu aku, kau tidurlah duluan. Aku bawa kunci.**

**Ryurin : Baiklah, oyasumi.**

Ryuri memandang layar _BlackBerry_ nya, hanya ada huruf R yang terpampang di pesan terakhirnya. Tak ada balasan.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, **'mereka'**. Siapa mereka itu? Apakah mereka lebih penting dari Ryuri-pacarnya? Apa mereka lebih cantik-tunggu, apa Changmin sedang menghabiskan malam natal bersama wanita-wanita cantik yang ada di kantornya?

Wajah Ryuri memerah, bukan karena malu tetapi karena sebal. Pikiran-pikiran aneh kini merajai otaknya, apa yang dilakukan Changmin, siapa **'mereka'** yang disebut Changmin, sampai apakah Changmin sudah bosan dengannya? Sudah bosan dengan dirinya yang masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA, dengan _body_ yang biasa-biasa saja bila dibandingkan denga teman-teman Changmin yang sudah dewasa dan bekerja itu.

Ryuri merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur berlambangkan band favoritenya, _30 Seconds To Mars_. Dia masih berfikir, apa karena dirinya tidak feminim makanya Changmin bosan dengan dirinya dan memilih teman-teman wanitanya?

Tanpa terasa, setitik air jatuh dari ujung matanya.

**QAQ**

"Ohayou Ryu-chan…"

Ryuri membuka matanya dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Iris cokelat yang senada dengan warna rambut orang yang ada di depannya saat ini. Ryuri mengucek matanya dan kemudian menguap sedikit.

"Ohayou.." balasnya. Changmin tersenyum kecil, ia lalu keluar dari kamar Ryuri dan menuju ke dapur. Ryuri melihat punggung Changmin yang tegap dan dengan segera keluar mengikutinya ke dapur saat ia mencium bau pancake yang sangat menggoda selera.

"Kemarin pulang jam berapa?" tanya Ryuri saat ia sudah di dapur dan sedang memakan pancake yang baru saja disediakan Changmin.

"Jam 2," jawab Changmin sambil menyiapkan pancake lainnya.

Ryuri menggigit bibir bawahnya, sepertinya sudah saatnya ia menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang menggeliat di pikirannya semalam.

"Ka-kau pergi bersama siapa?" tanyanya pelan. Changmin yang masih sibuk mengurusi pancakenya menoleh pelan dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menyiapkan pancake.

"Tadi malam?" tanyanya balik. Ryuri hanya mengangguk pelan. "Teman-temanku," jawab Changmin cepat.

Saat inilah-saat dimana Ryuri tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Tak bisa lagi diam atas perlakuan Changmin yang berubah drastis.

"Temanmu? Wanita-wanita cantik yang ada di kantormu?" tanya Ryuri dingin. Changmin menoleh, ia lalu menaruh penggorengan yang dipakainya di tempat cucian.

"Ya, mereka juga…" jawabnya pelan.

"Oh, mereka yang begitu penting sampai tak ada waktu sedikitpun bersamaku?" tanya Ryuri lagi, dengan nada yang lebih dingin.

Kali ini Changmin menoleh, ia memandang Ryuri tak percaya. Menaruh penggorengan yang baru saja dicucinya dan kemudian duduk di seberang Ryuri.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanyanya pelan. Ryuri menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras, ia memandang Changmin dingin.

"Harus kuulangi? Baiklah- apakah mereka, teman-temanmu itu segerombolan wanita-wanita dewasa yang cantik? Yang feminim? Yang lebih penting daripada-aku?" Ryuri tak memandang iris cokelat milik Changmin yang kini sudah membesar karena kaget.

"Ryu-chan… Kau? Kenapa berfikiran seperti itu?" tanyanya pelan.

Ryuri menghela nafas panjang, lalu menyandarkan dagunya di kedua tangannya. Berusaha menahan air yang ada di ujung matanya.

"Bagaimana tidak? Ka-kau, lebih memilih menghabiskan malam natal bersama mereka… dan-dan aku, aku sendirian disini. Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku kesepian?" jawabnya pelan.

Hening, Changmin tak menjawab apa-apa.

"Dan lagi-kau sudah… Melewatkan semuanya-tanpa diriku. Padahal kau berjanji, janji bahwa kau akan bersamaku, menemaniku… Tapi-tapi apa? Kau melewatkan festival sekolahku, liburan musim panasku, hari kunjungan orang tua, bahkan-bahkan kau melewatkan malam natal…." tambah Ryuri yang kini gagal menahan air matanya.

"Aku tak tahu, maaf.. Maaf kalau aku tak semenarik wanita-wanita dewasa yang punya body aduhai itu… Maaf kalau aku tak sefeminim wanita-wanita yang lebih memilih _Hello Kitty_ sebagai seprai tempat tidurnya dari pada seprai bergambar _30 Seconds To Mars itu_… Maaf kalau aku-"

Tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ryuri bisa merasakan bibir Changmin berada di bibirnya. Bibir merah yang lembut itu melumat habis bibir Ryuri yang kecil.

Setelah beberapa menit adegan yang cukup 'panas' tadi, Changmin melepaskan ciumannya. Ia lalu tersenyum kepada Ryuri dan menepuk pelan kepala Ryuri.

"Kau ngomong apa sih Ryu-chan? Baiklah-baiklah, sebelumnya… Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang selama ini melewatkan waktu untuk bersamamu. Maafkan aku yang egois ini ya. Maafkan aku-" Changmin menghela nafas panjang "Dan tahukah kau kenapa aku melakukan itu? Tidak-aku tidak bersama dengan wanita-wanita yang-ehem okelah memang be_rbody_ bagus- hei! Bercanda Ryu-chan" serunya saat Ryuri memukul pelan perut Changmin.

"Ehem- aku lembur Ryu-chan, lembur untuk mengumpulkan uang lebih, untuk kita. Dan tadi malam, em-baiklah aku sedikit berbohong denganmu sebenarnya. Aku memang ada pesta di kantor, dan itu adalah pesta bersama teman-temanku yang lain. Lebih tepatnya teman-teman priaku… Tadi malam- sebenarnya aku sudah bisa pulang pukul 11, tetapi aku ada kerja tambahan menggantikan Gilbert yang sakit.. Aku tak tega mengatakan 'tidak' saat Matthew-pacar Gilbert- yang meminta tolong padaku. Akhirnya, aku bekerja sampai pukul 12 dan… Membeli ini untuk dirimu…" Changmin mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah, Ryuri hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ryuri. Changmin hanya tersenyum, ia lalu berlutut di depan Ryuri dan mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang kotak kecil merah itu.

"Ryuri Yukino, maukah kau… Menerimaku, Shim Changmin sebagai suamimu?" tanyanya keras sambil membuka kotak kecil itu yang ternyata berisikan sebuah cincin dengan batu permata sederhana sebagai penghiasnya.

Ryuri membelalak tak percaya, tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Dan dengan segera ia memeluk Changmin, sambil meneriakkan sebuah kata,

"AKU MAU!"

**FIN**

**Hng, aneh? abal? ;w; maafkan aku ryanmore karena fic ini terlalu lama ;w;**

**baiklah...**

**last, but not least~**

**RmR? Read must Review? :p**

**Dank je~**


End file.
